Win a Date with Robin
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy make up a contest for somebody to win a date with Robin, leaving his name unmetioned and give it to Starfire in an attempt to get them together. But will it work?[OneShot]


Ah, yes. So I came back from volleyball practice and got bored after finishing up 3 chapters for my English summer school homework. So, I decided to write this little one-shot featuring robin and starfire. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and drop by a review when you're finished please. Thankiez!

**Win a Date with Robin**

"I am so bored!" Beast Boy yelled throwing himself on the couch.

"I know. So am I," Cyborg said as he joined Beast Boy on the couch. All of the sudden, a smile slowly crept up his face.

"What!" Beast Boy said.

"Why don't we have a little fun? I mean, you know the obvious couple around here, don't cha?" Cyborg asked his smile turning evil.

"Robin and Starfire?" Beast Boy asked him. Cyborg nodded his head slowly up and down.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Do you know those ads that the city made for winning stuff?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"You're not… you're not thinking of making a sign to sell Robin do you?" he said with a gasp.

"NO YOU MORON! I'm thinking of making an ad for somebody to _win a date_ with Robin. And you know who that one person will be?" Cyborg said.

"Kitten?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg fell on the ground.

"NO! Starfire!" he shouted into Beast Boy's ear.

"Oh! Wow, you're smart, Cy!" Beast Boy said. He gleefully clapped his hands together like a seal. "Let's start on it." They headed towards Cyborg's room where they turned on his computer and began to type it up.

**Win Your Date with the Hottest Teenage Superhero in Town!**

**Enter Now! **

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Phone Number:**

**We'll randomly pick somebody and you'll get your Rendezvous With Destiny! **

**Hurry! **

"I thought I was the hottest teenage superhero in town," Beast Boy muttered as he watched Cyborg type up the ad.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked Beast Boy pointedly.

"Yes!" Beast Boy demanded. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We're going to lure Robin to get there, and then we're going to give this ad to Starfire. Then, we announce who wins, and then she and Robin go and meet up at some pretty restaurant by the ocean and admit their feelings, and we get it all on tape!" Cyborg said happily. "This deserves waffles!"

"Woah. It's not 100 percent that we're going to get them to admit their feelings though," Beast Boy said looking at him.

"Good point. We'll just have to make it work," Cyborg said. He printed out the ad and said to Beast Boy, "Now, you get Robin to go to the restaurant… that one… I forgot what it's called… and I'll give this to Starfire and make sure she gets the announcement that she won," he said.

"Okay," Beast Boy said answered back rushing towards the door.

Joining Beast Boy…

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy said entering Robin's workout room.

"Heya, Beast Boy. What's up?" Robin said panting. He grabbed a towel from a seat and wiped the noticeable sweat off his face.

"Not much. Hey, do you think you can do something for me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Depending on what," Robin said grabbing a seat next to him and drinking from his water bottle.

"You see, I have this date at 8. And… she's really ugly… and…. I was hoping you could possibly… you know… go for me?" Beast Boy asked. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Why don't you ask somebody else? I'm sort of busy, here," Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Cyborg's kinda busy and… don't even think of Raven… she's out of the question and Starfire's somewhere else," Beast Boy said. He scratched his neck. "So please?"

"You know, Beast Boy. Normally, I wouldn't do this… but as long as I can come back and work out and she's not an evil villain… then I'll go for you," Robin said. "Oh, and please don't tell Star."

"I will say nothing," Beast Boy said pretending to zip up his lip and throw away the key. He smiled and turned away. 'I can't wait for this evening.'

Joining Cyborg…

"Starfire, look at this!" Cyborg yelled running after her.

"What is it?" Starfire asked as she watched Cyborg running up to her. He handed her a letter and she read it. "Win a Date with the Hottest Teenage Superhero in town?" she said out loud.

"Uh huh," Cyborg said. "You should enter it. I mean, you know, you're pretty and everybody wouldn't mind having you as a girlfriend and stuff."

"But why would I? I am perfectly content with the handsome friends I have right now," Starfire said looking up at him.

"You should. It might give you a new chance to make more new friends," Cyborg said.

"Perhaps," Starfire said slowly. "Perhaps I shall," she said as Cyborg handed her a pen. "Umm, Cyborg?"

"Yea, Star?" he said.

"Please do not tell Robin."

"I'll make sure I won't." After filling out the application, Cyborg grabbed it and ran towards his room yelling back at her "I have to hurry and turn it in. The applications are due today!" Starfire then headed back towards her former destination, the common room.

'Oh, I do hope that Robin does not know. I am uncertain of whether I will enjoy the company of this new superhero, the way I do with Robin,' she said her eyes beginning to show uncertainty. After about 10 minutes of flipping through random channels, Starfire heard a panting sort of noise. She turned and saw Cyborg smiling.

"You won, Star! You won!" he shouted with fake enthusiasm. Cyborg even added a couple of butt-shaking moves.

"I won?" Starfire asked him.

"Yep! Congrats! Now you meet him tonight at this restaurant called The Coral at 8 tonight," Cyborg said. He looked at her and saw Starfire give a small sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I am… unsure if I truly want to meet this superhero," Starfire said.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," Cyborg answered back giving the alien girl a hug. "I'm really sure it will."

8 o clock at the Coral…

"God, where is she," Robin muttered as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded. He turned and looked at the sunset.

"Robin?" a voice said from behind him. Robin sighed and turned around. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Starfire?" he asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this not table 21?" she asked him taking a seat.

"Were you supposed to be on a date with Beast Boy?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows. Starfire's eyes grew wide, but then she vigorously shook her head.

"No. I was told that I had won a date with the quote Hottest Teenage Superhero in Town end quote," Starfire looked at him.

"Outta curiosity, who told you that?" Robin asked catching on to something.

"Friend Cyborg. He brought me a page saying that I could enter to win this date," Starfire said.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy," Robin scratched his chin in deep thought.

"I get it. They were working together to try to get us together. You see, Beast Boy told me he had an ugly date with some girl and told me to come for him and Cyborg told you that you won a date with… well… the hottest teenage superhero in town," Robin said. Starfire nodded her head.

"Well, they were victorious," she said turning to look at the beach. It was 8 o clock, but the sun was still setting and was casting a reflection on the ocean below. The sand looked pure white and there were no waves. Flashes of orange and red showed in the sky. "It is beautiful, here."

"Yea. It is," Robin said turning to look at the sunset himself.

"Robin, I… I have something that I wish to tell you… now that we're here," Starfire said turning back to him.

"Starfire, I have something I wanted to tell you, too," Robin said. He smiled at her.

Meanwhile behind the bushes…

"Oh, this is getting good," Cyborg muttered as his camera zoomed in.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said jumping up. The bush shaked and Cyborg kicked him in the gut.

"Shh!"

Back with Robin and Starfire…

"Why don't you go first?" Robin asked her.

"No. I am sure that whatever you were going to say, Robin is much more important," Starfire said.

"Well, why don't we just say it at the same time," Robin offered. Starfire smiled.

"One, two three," she said.

"I love you," both said at the same time. Their eyes widened as they heard the other say it.

"Robin…" Starfire said smiling. Robin took her hands in his.

"Starfire, I've wanted to tell you this. But, I never got the right time to," Robin said. He gave her a soft smile and she returned it. Then, he leaned in and she mirrored his movement. Soon enough, their lips brushed against each other and gave them a sweet, innocent kiss.

"YAAY! NOW IT'S OFFICIAL!" Cyborg yelled jumping out from behind the bushes with Beast Boy clutching his gut.

"You were… hiding?" Starfire asked as she broke the kiss. She and Robin both turned red at the same time.

"Oh yes. And we got it all on tape," Cyborg said holding up the camouflaged camera.

"Genius plan, wasn't it? And it was all my idea," Beast Boy said tapping his brain.

"No it wasn't! It was my genius plan! You don't even have any brains!" Cyborg said.

"Yes I do! I just don't use it very often!" Beast Boy argued back.

"Sure. Waffle celebration! Wow, it was a shame Raven missed all of this," Cyborg said shrugging.

"I didn't miss a thing," a voice from the other table next to them said. A book was put down and there was Raven giving a small smile. Starfire and Robin's jaw went down.

"You saw… you all did…" Robin began.

"Yep. I got bored," Raven said looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy's awed looks.

"Well. WAFFLES! AND BACON!" Cyborg said. "Let's go home, people!"

"Hey! No bacon! TOFU BACONS!" Beast Boy shouted after him. They argued their way and immediately stopped. By then, Robin and Starfire kissed again.

"Awww," Cyborg said. "How sweet."

"I have to hand it to you, though," Raven began. "I never knew you two could pull off something like that."

So what'd you think? It was my first One-Shot and I hope you guys all liked it. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Till then, -lala.


End file.
